<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book appointment by AnomalyArdour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496669">Book appointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour'>AnomalyArdour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soudam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine is a bastard, autocorrect is also bastard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soudam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It spread quickly, that damn disease. And it took a toll on all humanity, noone was spared. You're not allowed to go outside and there are barely any shops working. That damn quarantine, everyone felt lonely. But schools are still working, well kind of at least. It's all online. Gundham was not too pleased with that, he's not too fond of technology, but he made do. Until his receiver was chewed through by one of his dogs. And so now we're here, he got his wi-fi back and has to find a way to collect all the data from the classes he's missed.</p><p>Despairingly, *definitely* not happily, Gundham decided to contact Kazuichi. They had different ideas of what school is, and what life if to be fair, but somehow Gundham made a compelling argument in his head as to why Kazuichi should be the one to contact. Hoping to get a response soon, he sent him a text.</p><p>G.T. : I greet you mortal. I request your aid in these dying times.</p><p>No later than a minute he got his response. Both surprised and full of pride that he was so important, though that's not exactly how he said it in his head.</p><p>K.S. : hahaha dude the phrase is trying times.<br/>
: What's up, finally need some gal advice, you loner wolf.<br/>
G.T. : I believe the phrase is, to cite, lone wolf.<br/>
K.S. : what ever man, need a tug now that it's been a while.<br/>
G.T. : what are you talking about, the tug of a spectre as it possesses your body, mayhaps.<br/>
K.S. : oh sorry autocorrect. I meant bud. You need a bud now that you've been by yourself for a while.<br/>
G.T. : I am perfectly fine by myself.<br/>
K.S. : then what do you want from me.<br/>
: ass ?<br/>
G.T. : are you insane, or has your idiocy finally spread to the rest of your brain.<br/>
K.S. : oops sorry autocorrect. I meant ask ! Go on what did you need.<br/>
G.T. : I am forced to ignore your bad luck with auto correct and continue with my query. I need you to send me your notes from the last week's classes.<br/>
K.S. : I'm honoured you think I'd have those but I nut on them.<br/>
G.T. : I don't follow your train of thought there, is that another auto correct.<br/>
K.S. : nah I genuinely nut on them.<br/>
: Jkjk yea autocorrect, I meant I don't got them.<br/>
G.T. : you truly are a fool. What use is there of you to me. I shall leave for now. I would not be able to stand any more of your auto corrected foolery.<br/>
K.S. : aw don't you want my body, if you do I'll prepare everything and you can meet me in the library next to the shelf.<br/>
: *Books<br/>
G.T. : I'm assuming you meant your books.<br/>
.....<br/>
G.T. : I do need your books. Is that what you meant.<br/>
.....<br/>
G.T. : I need your clarification, am I getting the books.</p><p>And there was no response. He did mean books right ? That wretched bastard, confusing Gundham like that. But should he go to the library then ? He does need the study material. He better not. He'll just ask Sonia for the notes.</p><p>------------</p><p>K.S. : that dude missed our book appointment.<br/>
S.N. : oh my. Well yes he told me about that. He seemed rather out if it, as you'd say.<br/>
K.S. : I mean I was just gonna tease him about how he agreed to a body meeting. I wasn't gonna do anything.<br/>
S.N. : oh that's a shame.<br/>
K.S. : whaaa<br/>
S.N. : he did seem rather embarrassed, that's usually a good sign with him.<br/>
K.S. : oh man, now I wish I made it more obvious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>